A Diez Centimetros de Ti
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Rukia apesta como cocinera...pero se ve muy bien en ese delantal. //Ichiruki. Oneshot. LEMON.


**N/A: **Hola de nuevo. Lemon! yay!. Tenia que descansar un poco del akuroku...y ademas, estaba inspirada. La oreja de Van Gogh, uno de mis grupos preferidos, me dan las ideas por medio de sus canciones. Todos mis oneshots Ichiruki tendran un titulo de alguan cancion de esa banda. la cual apoyo hasta que se acabe. En fin en fin, este oneshot es desde el punto de vista de nuestro pelinaranja favorito. Ichigo (para los que no le atinaron) y tiene palabras fuertes y blablabla. Por algo es M amiguitos c: 

Orihime...mmm tengo que hacer un fanfic donde la mate...♥

Disfruten♥♥♥

* * *

Apestaba.

_Mi _Cocina olía a mierda

¡En serio¿Cómo es que acaso a una señorita que ni siquiera lleva 6 meses viviendo en mi closet quiera cocinar algo¡Es…ridículo! Sólo quiere aprovechar de que mi padre no esta y mis hermanas están en un campamento….

Aunque tengo que decir, que con ese delantal se veían muy linda.

"Oi, Ichigo¿vas a ayudarme?"

"¿En que cosa¿A Tirar la porquería que estas haciendo?". 

Un sartén voló sobre mi cabeza, gracias a Dios, Rukia nunca había tenido buena puntería.

"No empieces con tus jueguitos…". Me amenazó con la espátula que tenia colgando esa sustancia gelatinosa que planeaba ponerme en el plato. "Vamos…mezcla unos cuantos huevos".

"Ugh…Rukia ¿Qué intentas hacer?".

"Su comida no es muy difícil de hacer, es solo mezclar varias cosas y encontraras el sabor necesario".

"Ah…creo que así no se manejan las cosas aquí…".

"Vamos, ayúdame".

Suspire sin remedio, y me acerque para batir unos cuantos huevos, justo a un lado de ella, que mezclaba con ahínco un…algo que estaba en una olla, caliente, esperando morir pronto.

Debo de decir que…la cocinera no se veía nada mal, como dije antes, el delantal resaltaba la figura pequeña y esbelta de rukia…y su cabello negro atado con unas pequeñas trenzas era…indescriptible.

Ah, sin que Rukia lo supiera…era un dulce para mis ojos.

"¿Qué demonios estas viendo?".

Uh oh.

Atrapado en la acción, Rukia me vio con los ojos trepados en su delantal, y mis manos atarantadas haciendo vagamente el trabajo que ella me había mandado hacer.

"Eh…uh…". Parecía retrasado diciendo el abecedario. "¿Ba….tiendo huevos?".

"Si, claro… ¿y como le llamas a eso que estabas haciendo?...".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Ichigo, me estabas literalmente escaneando".

"Ah…no es… ¡verdad!".

"Ichigo, no estoy estupida".

Me quedé callando intentando ignorar sus miradas y mi rubor en las mejillas…maldita sea… ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar ahora?

"Ichigo…responde".

"¿Por qué quieres que te de una respuesta? No es tan importante".

"Lo es para mi".

Oh, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Volteando hacia ella…la ví nerviosa… ¿era yo¿O acaso había un brillo en sus ojos que-?

"OPORDIOS ICHIGO!"

Mire mi manga derecha. Estaba en llamas. Pero ese no fue el problema.

Al ahogarlas con el agua, Rukia dio un paso en falso y con su mano, tiró la olla con la sustancia desconocida. Estaba ardiendo.

"¡RUKIA!"

Y un estruendo en la cocina…nos encontramos pronto en el suelo, sin heridas pero yo encima de ella, cerca, tan cerca¿10 centímetros¿Menos? sus ojos negros azabache me hipnotizaron por completo. ¿Cómo pude evitar eso? No hubiera sido capaz, dado el hecho, de que hace mucho tiempo me gustaba. 

La besé.

Como nunca había besado a alguien, con cuidado, luego con ansias, sus labios rosas y pequeños eran tan deliciosos que mi ser, pedía más del de ella.

"i-chigo…". Oi hablar su pequeña voz…noté, en ese momento, ya estaba besándole el cuello como si fuera mi ultima comida, obviamente dejé marcas, y con mis manos, recorrí el cuerpo prohibido de la morena shinigami que había capturado mi mirada desde el día en el que entró por mi ventana.

Sus manitas, en cambio, fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desarmarme y quitarme la camisa de un jalón, yo, batalle con el maldito delantal y sin dejar de besarnos la despoje de su vestido…dejándola solamente en sus transparentes y lindos paños menores.

Rukia también se echo a la carga y me quito los pantalones…ahora ambos estábamos culminando un sueño carnal en el piso de mi cocina, mientras ella me comía los labios, yo, le quitaba su sujetador, para luego jugar con sus senos petite, arrancándole el aliento y los gemidos en diferentes momentos…sabiendo lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, ella también quiso aprovechar mi debilidad y poner una de sus manos en la semi dura erección que estaba creciendo en mi pierna.

Ah, que sensación tan más dulce, saber que su mano estaba sobre mi miembro, cosa que había soñado, para mi mismo, en esas noches solitarias.

No tardamos más y ya estaba encima de ella, sin los boxers que limitaban mi capacidad y sin las bragas que obstruían el camino que quería tomar. Me subí más en ella y comencé a tentarla, poniendo mi miembro en su área sensible…logre que gimiera mi nombre.

"I…ichigo…Uhn".

Ella, logró tomar mi erección con su mano, haciendo que yo también me sucumbiera al deseo.

"Ahh…R-Rukia".

"Somos….demasiado a-trevidos para hacerlo en el piso de tu cocina…".

"No te preocupes…se me ocurrirán mas lugares después…".

Ahora, abrí sus piernas poniéndome en medio…listo para lo que venia. Me acerque a su oído y susurre.

"¿Estas lista?".

Sentir mi pene siendo invitado por las caderas de Rukia fue la suficiente razón para inclinarme y meter mi dolorosa erección dentro de ella y cuando supe que se habia acostumbrado a ella, comencé a moverme, adentro y afuera.

"Ahh…ichigo…uhn…más…fuerte".

Obedeciendo lo que ella dijera, tome mas fuerza y lo hice con mas rapidez…mis embestidas crecían conforme ella seguía gritando mi nombre, arañaba mi espalda y con una de mis manos que no estuviera ocupada, jugaba con sus senos para estimular más el momento. 

Ya no pude más…me vine dentro de ella y me colapse encima de mi hermosa Rukia.

Me recibió en sus brazos y yo salía de su entrada.

Le besé en los labios con dulzura, ella me tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Limpiaremos este desastre?"

Ella me sonrió con los labios rosados que ya eran míos. "Efectivamente lo haremos".

Antes de dejar que se levantara, la senté en mis piernas y volví a besar sus labios.

"Te amo Rukia".

Ella me respondió con una risita. "Yo también te amo Ichigo".

Nunca había pensado, que 10 centímetros cambiaran mi vida.

El desastre lo limpiamos, y también nuestros cuerpos, con un baño compartido…

Y después de que mi padre llegara.

Cada vez que se iba…era tiempo conmigo.


End file.
